1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the detection of errors in data transmission in integrated circuits and other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of integrated circuits and other devices may be coupled to computer buses, including processing elements, memory controllers, peripherals, etc. Such devices may pass information including address, data, and control to one another over these buses. From time to time, information being transmitted on a computer system bus may be corrupted, resulting in transmission errors. Such errors may occur in a variety of manners—for example, during writing, reading, storage, transmission, or processing of data. Data that is “silently” corrupted—that is, without being detected by the computer system—may cause catastrophic failures.
Accordingly, various techniques for detecting such errors have been used and are known in the art. In some embodiments, however, the known techniques may require an excessive amount of error checking circuitry or may be unable to determine the location and nature of errors with specificity.